1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is safety device for window curtains, for preventing accidents with the curtain string.
2. The Prior Art
The basic structure of a window curtain contains the structure itself plus fittings comprising a hanger, a curtain string and a fixing device for the string. Because the curtain string is rather long, children might be caught by the neck when playing around. Tragedy is likely to happen causing death without other people around to help loosen the string. pets also might be caught by the curtain string as well.
The small copper ball on the stopper hanger in the existing window curtain is fixed by an aluminum nail to the shell case. Safety is not guaranteed with the existing stopper hanger when an object is entangled by the curtain string because the string will not release automatically.
For the existing type of single wheel hanger, the roller is fixed by an aluminum nail to the shell, leaving a clearance between the end face of roller and the shell. The difficulty is that the string will slip and jam into the gap when operating the curtain. The jamming of the curtain string decreases the safety of the single wheel hanger which is used together with the stopper hanger for balanced operation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safety device to go with the curtain assembly, which will automatically release the string when an object is entangled to ensure the safe use of the window curtain in a simpler and easier way.
The invention comprises a safety device for window curtains having a stopper safety hanger and a single wheel safety hanger to be fitted at both ends of the top beam, and safety clamps in the clamping holes of the stopper safety hanger and the single wheel safety hanger.
The stopper safety hanger comprises a shell, a double steel wire, a copper wheel, a small copper ball and steel spring wire. The curtain string is jammed in between the copper wheel and the small copper ball. A slide groove is made in the wall of the shell and the small copper ball is inserted in the slide groove with the two ends of the steel spring on the shell to hold the small copper ball. The double steel wire limits the position of the copper ball.
The single wheel safety hanger comprises a shell, a roller and a rivet. The rivet is fixed to the shell and can move freely inside the shell. The roller has a groove which forms a concave ring for the curtain string to slide in.
The curtain string safety clamp comprises a spring clamp and plastic shell. The spring is put in the central groove of the plastic shell. The plastic shells separately join into the holes in the stopper safety hanger and the single wheel safety hanger. The curtain string separately fixes to the plastic shell. The other end of the curtain string may pass the safety ring.
The present invention comprises the stopper safety hanger, single wheel safety hanger and curtain string. When an object is wound on the curtain string, the small copper ball in the stopper safety hanger goes beside the copper wheel by traction of the steel spring wire and the copper wheel drops, making the string loose. Compared with the present technology, the small copper ball is not fixed to the shell but positioned inside the stopper shell with moving room, which will allow the small copper ball to have some room and not to jam the curtain string. The loosening of the curtain string will guarantee safe operation of the window curtain.
In the single wheel safety hanger, the roller has a concave groove which is used for the slide groove for the curtain string. The roller is put into the housing body of the shell and will not be jammed by the outgoing string. Compared with the present technology, the present invention is flexible and balanced for easier operation.
The present invention is used with the single wheel safety hanger and the stopper safety hanger. The easy operation of the single wheel safety hanger will ensure the balanced and safe operation of the stopper safety hanger.
Due to the safety clamps positioned separately inside the holes in the stopper safety hanger and the single wheel safety hanger, when an object is caught by the curtain string at a certain weight, the curtain string will spring out by force of the spring clamp from the clamping holes of the stopper safety hanger and single wheel safety hanger and loosen the string to the ground with the effect that the danger is eliminated for the children or pets thus caught.
Compared with the existing technology, the present invention ensures safe operation of the curtain assembly.
When an object is caught by the curtain string, the curtain string will loosen by force of the spring clamp from the clamping holes of the stopper safety hanger and single wheel safety hanger with the effect that the caught object is freed without other people""s help. It is a simple structure for easy and convenient operation.
The present invention has no complicated fittings with its simple structure. The curtain string will not jam in operation to ensure easy and convenient operation.